La Sorpresa
by GabriellaNivans
Summary: Claire Redfield despierta por la mañana sintiendo unos extraños síntomas, lo cual la hacen preocuparse conforme pasan los días ella hará un descubrimiento inesperado y para todos era una sorpresa. (Este Oneshot participa en la actividad del mes de las madres en FF: Behind the Horror)
**Aclaraciones: Este Oneshot participa en la actividad del mes de las madres en FF: Behind the Horror.**

 **Los personajes no me pertencen son propiedad de Capcom.**

 **N/A: Quiero agradecerle a Susara KI302 por ayudarme en este fic porque no sabía cómo continuar y créditos a ella también por la idea que me dio.**

 **La Sorpresa**

Claire trataba de levantarse de la cama, sin embargo se volvió a recostar al sentir un ligero mareo no comprendía bien porque se sentía de esta manera hace días que tiene este síntoma, el cual viene acompañado de un dolor abdominal no podía explicarlo aunque recordó lo que estuvo haciendo días atrás cuando tuvo su primera semana libre de trabajo después de tanto tiempo deseándolas. Se giró a la derecha al sentir un fuerte dolor en su estómago, no quería hablar de esto con Chris ya que le hará un interrogatorio estilo policial y el día de hoy no tenía humor para soportar los corajes de su hermano mayor.

Suspiro.

Trataba de recordarlo lo sucedido en unos días atrás el único recuerdo era el viaje a Londres donde celebro el cumpleaños de Sherry con la compañía de Piers, con quien apenas decidió tener citas, pero nada serio hasta el momento nunca espero salir con un amigo de Chris, pero las cosas entre Piers y ella. Se quejó de dolor al sentir un piquete en su estómago, este dolor la estaba matando literalmente ¿A caso comió comida en mal estado? ¿Estaba por llegar su periodo? Ahora que lo piensa lleva una semana de retraso y comenzaba a preocuparse no era normal en ella, es decir tenía un poco de miedo a que se fuera a tratar de otra cosa más complica en su salud, no había tenido actividad sexual o eso creía Claire a su mente se le vino un ligero recuerdo.

 _Piers se acercaba de una manera lenta hacia los labios de la mujer, ambos labios se rozaron suavemente para posteriormente unirse de una manera apasionada haciendo que a Claire se le escapara un pequeño gemido de su boca, esto provoco un sonrojo en su rostro. Se separaron y se miraron a ver a los ojos fijamente, el joven acaricio el rostro de Claire para que se sintiera cómoda en el momento en la mirada de ambos se podía ver deseo y un poco de lujuria._

 _—Estoy un poco nerviosa. — dijo Claire._

 _—No te preocupes, no haría nada que te lastimara. — dijo Piers._

 _Claire asintió._

 _Nuevamente sus labios se unieron, lo cual provoco que Claire se aferrara al cuerpo de Piers haciéndola sentir un calor en su interior. Piers recostó a Claire sobre la cama de una manera cuidadosa._

Su rostro estaba sonrojado. Era imposible si ella trataba de cuidarse en cada relación sexual, pero posiblemente en esta ocasión fue la excepción puede ser que se haya dejado llevar por el momento, es decir no podía deducir que estaba embarazada aún era muy pronto para hacerlo.

Escucho unas pisadas que se dirigían a su habitación «Maldición es Chris que viene a despertarme», pensó Claire. Rápido cerró los ojos para fingir que se encontraba aun dormida a pesar de la hora. La puerta se abrió pudo escuchar a Chris suspirar, esto no era normal en él.

—No me puedes engañar. — dijo Chris seriamente. — Sé que estas despierta y no quieres probar mi desayuno.

Con tan solo imaginar el desayuno preparado por su hermano sintió nauseas, arrojo las sabanas al piso y se levantó corriendo al baño para vomitar. Entro bruscamente al baño y se escuchó la arcada típica al vomitar.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — pregunto Chris en un tono preocupado.

—No entres al baño. — dijo Claire antes de que se escuchara nuevamente una arcada.

—Con eso lo has dicho todo. — Voy a buscar pepto bismol.

Claire cogió un pedazo de papel higiénico para limpiarse la boca, se sentía un poco mejor, sin embargo aún seguía el ligero mareo. Tenía miedo de que fuera algo grave en su salud. Salió del baño para encontrarse con su hermano, el cual se quedó atónito al ver el rostro de la menor.

—Mejor te llevo al hospital, estas tan pálida. — comentó Chris antes de ver como se desmayaba su hermana en sus brazos.

Abrió los ojos al sentir un olor horrible cercas de su nariz, vio a Rebecca a su lado con una mirada de preocupación, se acomodó en la cama ya que estaba desorienta por lo sucedido.

— ¿Qué paso? — pregunto Claire desorientada.

—Tuviste un desmayo. — respondió Rebecca. — Te sugiero ir con un médico para que te revise, Chris me ha comentado el síntoma que tuviste.

Claire suspiro.

—No le digas a Chris lo del médico. — dijo Claire en un tono preocupada.

Rebecca alzo una ceja, ella comprendía porque le pedía este favor, en ocasiones Chris podía resultar intimidante para sus seres queridos.

—Vale, pero con una condición que alguien vaya contigo. — afirmo la joven. — No puedes ir tu sola por si necesitas ayuda al caminar, puedes decirle a Sherry sabe cómo guardar un secreto.

—Si le diré a Sherry — contesto Claire.

— ¡Claire! — exclamo Chris mientras entraba a la habitación de su hermana, se veía tan preocupado por verla en estas condiciones de salud. — ¿Cómo te encuentras? Cuando te vi desmayar sentía que el mundo se estaba acabando.

Ella también estaba asustada por lo sucedido a partir de este instante iba a dejar de ver los programas de medicina del _Discovery Channel,_ los cuales la estaban traumando en estos segundos.

—Estoy mejor, de hecho mis síntomas desaparecieron. — comentó Claire mintiendo, no quería preocupar a su hermano más de lo que ya estaba, además si estaba embaraza como ella pensaba iba ser un drama. —Chris déjame de mirar así, estoy siendo sincera contigo.

Chris suspiro.

—Vale, mi pequeña. — dijo su hermano dándole un beso en la frente.

Los días pasaron aún Claire no se animaba a visitar a algún médico tenía miedo de saber lo que sucedía con su cuerpo, no era para nada normal sentir todas las mañanas nauseas, sin embargo hoy era el momento indicado para hacer y sobretodo pedir el apoyo moral de Sherry.

Cogió aire.

Dio un sorbo a la taza de té, alzo su mirada al escuchar el sonido de las campañillas de la cafería vio Sherry con una expresión en su rostro de preocupación, la joven camino lo más rápido posible para sentarse y poder charlar con la mujer.

—Claire, vine lo más rápido posible ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto Sherry mientras cogía las manos de Claire.

—Tengo miedo. — afirmo la mujer. — Tengo días despertando con náuseas y eso solamente significa una cosa, puede que esté embarazada.

Sherry parpadeo varias veces al escuchar las palabras de su amiga, no lo podía creer que fuera cierto, bueno era una posibilidad de que esto estuviera sucediendo no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionar ante la situación nunca se esperaba esta noticia, trago saliva antes de pronunciar una sola palabra.

— ¿Estas segura de eso? — pregunto Sherry atónita. — ¿Has ido a ver algún ginecólogo?

—No, y hay una posibilidad que si este embarazada, llevo un retraso en mi periodo. — respondió Claire.

Sherry suspiro.

La joven podía percibir un poco de pánico en su amiga realmente cuando se trataba de un embarazo las cosas eran complicadas porque implicaba más responsabilidad y muchas emociones.

—Vamos a ir a la farmacia a comprar una prueba de embarazo casera para desmentirnos y saber la verdad. — Comentó Sherry.

Claire suspiro un poco aliviada.

—Como no pensé en eso. — dijo Claire.

Sherry soltó una ligera risa.

—Cuando tienes miedo te quedas en un shock y no puedes razonar, por eso están las amigas. — dijo Sherry.

Clare se sentía un poco mejor al escuchar las palabras de Sherry, quien diría que aquella niña, la cual le salvo la vida hace tiempo estaría con ella en los momentos difíciles y buenos de su vida.

Ambas amigas salieron del café para ir a la farmacia a comprar la famosa prueba de embarazo, las manos de Claire sudaban sin cesar por los nervios que sentía ¿Qué tal si alguien conocido la viera comprando esto? ¿Qué pensaría con su hermano si fuera cierto? ¿Quién era el padre de la criatura? Podía ser Piers, es decir aún sin haber estado segura si era verdadero su embarazo; cuando entraron a la farmacia Claire rápidamente cogió la prueba para salir lo antes posible de aquí no quería que la comenzaran a juzgar las personas de su alrededor y sobre todo al ver rostros conocidos en el sitio, pago la prueba y salió de ahí. Camino de una manera apresurada para subirse a su coche donde la estaba esperando Sherry.

Sus manos temblaban, miraba una y otra vez el reloj solamente faltaban tres minutos para saber si estaba en lo correcto o era una simple falsa alarma aún no quería levantar ninguna sospecha, «Vamos, no quiero que Chris se percate de mis actos», pensó Claire. Nuevamente miró el reloj y quedaban dos minutos ¿Por qué no avanzaba el reloj rápido? Estaba ansiosa por conocer el resultado, otra vez miró el reloj y ya era el momento «Bien Claire sabrás la verdad de una vez», pensó una vez más Claire, cogió la prueba, se quedó boquiabierta al ver la rayita de más en la prueba no podía ser cierto lo que estaban viendo sus ojos ¿Cómo no pudo protegerse? ¿Cómo le va a decir esto a Piers? Si apenas están saliendo y no tienen nada oficial como pareja ¿Qué reacción iba a tener Chris? Era lo que le preocupaba mucho.

Comenzó a sollozar porque no sabía que hacer al respecto tenía el apoyo moral de Sherry, pero no era lo suficiente debía ser fuerte ante la situación puesto que ya era una mujer adulta y con posibilidad de poder sustentar al bebe, limpió las lágrimas de su rostro, cogió un poco de aire y estaba dispuesta a enfrentar a Chris con el tema del embarazo sabía perfectamente que su hermano la apoyaría o en un caso extremo iba a reaccionar de la peor manera que pudiera existir. Antes de salir del tocador escucho la voz de su hermano se suponía que regresaría hasta en la noche, de nuevo sus manos comenzaron a sudar.

— ¡Claire! ¡¿Estas bien?! — exclamo Chris.

— ¡Sí! ¡Tengo una noticia! — grito Claire desde el baño.

Chris asintió.

El hombre alzó su mirada al escuchar la puerta del baño abrirse pudo ver a Claire con los ojos hinchados por haber estado llorando, le dedico una sonrisa ya que implica una situación grave.

—Claire, ¿Quién te hizo daño? Porque si fue León te juro que en esta ocasión lo hago sufrir como nunca. — dijo Chris en un tono amenazante.

—No fue León. — dijo la mujer. — Fui yo quien hizo algo malo.

— ¿Qué?

Claire cogió una vez más un poco de oxígeno.

—Estoy embarazada Chris. — comentó Claire cabizbaja y tratando de no sollozar más enfrente de su hermano.

Chris estaba boquiabierto al escuchar las palabras de su hermana ¿Había escuchado bien? Debe ser una mala jugada de Claire si eso debía ser nada de lo que ha dicho es real.

—Es una broma. — dijo Chris con una sonrisa.

—No lo es. — afirmo Claire mientras le mostraba la prueba de embarazo a Chris.

Se encontraba atónito por la noticia realmente estaba pasando lo que más temía ver a su pequeña hermana embaraza, él deseaba verla en un altar casada con el hombre de su vida, pero la realidad era otra todo puede cambiar drásticamente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, si apenas su hermana tenía una vida por delante y ahora con su embarazo no deseado todo estaba arruinado. La miro fijamente a los ojos pudo ver a Claire tratando de no llorar enfrente de él, le daba demasiado coraje saber que su hermana acaba de acabar con su vida de esta manera, además con la gran responsabilidad que tenía con el mundo ahora, sería difícil criar a un bebe en un mundo donde hay ataques bioterroristas y una constante guerra biológica.

— ¿En que estabas pensando? Acabas de arruinar tu vida, ¿Cómo piensas criar a ese bebe en esta época? — pregunto Chris en un tono molesto. — Ahora que me acuerdo no me has mencionado el padre de la criatura.

Claire rompió en llanto, sentía que se encontraba en una oscuridad espantosa de la cual no podía escapar.

— ¡Te hice unas preguntas! — grito Chris furioso.

—N-no lo sé. — contesto Claire mientras continuaba sollozando. — Las cosas se dieron esa noche todo paso tan rápido….

Chris la había interrumpido.

—Eres una mujer adulta que razona ¿Por qué no te cuidaste? — volvió a preguntar Chris, él estaba perdiendo la paciencia que tenía.

—Piers. — logro pronunciar con dificultad Claire. — Creo que Piers, es el padre de mi bebe — Chris estaba tan rojo del coraje que estaba haciendo por otro lado Claire estaba sollozando sin cesar. — Lo siento tanto, no quería decepcionarte de esta manera, es como si me encajaran unas espinas en mi corazón al verte con esta actitud.

— ¿Cómo te pudiste haber acostado con mi mejor amigo? ¿Acaso eres estúpida? No mediste las cosas eres lo bastante adulta para razonar como te lo he dicho. — Ya me tienes cansado con tus estupideces Claire, no quiero verte más no me importa a donde vayas simplemente no deseo seguirte viéndote.

Claire obedeció la orden de su hermano, salió del apartamento donde vivía. No tenía ningún rumbo fijo y mucho menos a un lugar donde ir pensaba en ir con Sherry, pero ya la había ayudado bastante con esto o con Piers (El padre de su bebe) debía hablar con esto con él ya que merecía saberlo de una vez y sobretodo con la actitud de Chris era capaz de hacer alguna locura.

En la mente de Chris pasaban las palabras dolorosas de Claire, sentía una culpa en su interior por haberla tratado así tan cruel y más sabiendo que había un bebe en medio de la discusión, debía de comprender a su hermana posiblemente no lo hizo porque haya sentido la necesidad de follar con Piers, lo cual aún lo tenía impactado ¿Cómo pudo acostarse con su mejor amigo? En fin las cosas se dieron y no podía hacer nada al respecto lo hecho ya estaba hecho no había marcha atrás.

Suspiro.

¿Qué iba hacer Claire? Si se encontraba sola en la calle con un bebe en su vientre sin nadie que le diera cariño familiar. Chris se levantó del sofá para ir a buscar a Claire y pedirle unas disculpas por su actitud de hace unas horas atrás.

Miraba fijamente la puerta del apartamento de Piers, no tenía ni idea de cómo fuera a reaccionar el joven temía que fuera algo similar como lo sucedido con Chris, se animó a tocar la puerta y pudo escuchar la voz de Piers.

— ¡Voy!— grito el joven desde adentro.

La puerta se abrió y Piers miro a ver a Claire con preocupación al verla que continuaba sollozando.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? — pregunto Piers preocupadamente.

Claire solamente se limitó a abrazarlo.

—Claire, vamos sabes que puedes contar conmigo. — le susurro en el oído.

Claire entro al apartamento sin soltar a Piers, deseaba sentirse apoyada en estos segundos, lo cual su hermano no comprendió a la perfección. Se separó de Piers para sentarse en el sofá que se estaba en el living.

—Piers, ¿Recuerdas la noche en Londres? — pregunto Claire tratando de no seguir sollozando.

—No. — respondió el joven. — Lamento no recordarlo, pero cuando se trata de alcohol y diversión es para no recordarse.

Claire suspiro un poco decepcionada.

—Vale, estoy embarazada. — Comentó Claire directamente. — Me acabo de enterar apenas hoy, ya hable con Chris y fue horrible su reacción.

Piers estaba un poco triste ya que no era el padre del bebe como anhelaba serlo para así por fin estar al lado de Claire Redfield, la mujer que amaba con todo su corazón y hasta daría su vida por verla sonreír.

—Él me saco de la casa, y no sé dónde quedarme. — dijo Claire.

—Puedes…. Quedarte conmigo el tiempo que desees. — dijo Piers rápidamente.

Claire lo volvió a abrazar nuevamente.

—Muchas gracias Piers, por esto en serio estoy demasiado agradecida contigo por haberme aceptado a pesar de mi drama. — comentó Claire.

—Siempre me tendrás a tu lado cuando requieras de mi ayuda a pesar de lo que hayas hecho sea malo o bueno. — afirmo Piers.

Claire le dedico una sonrisa. No se animaba mucho a decirle sobre que era el padre del bebe hasta confiarme si verdaderamente la prueba era positiva puesto que como era cacera existía una probabilidad de que si lo estuviera.

— ¡Piers! — grito una voz masculina familiar.

Claire y Piers se miraron a ver a los ojos.

— ¿Quieres hablar con Chris? — pregunto Piers.

—No, mejor hasta mañana ya que este tranquilo. — respondió Claire.

—Vale, entonces ve a mi habitación para que no te vea. — comento el joven soldado.

Claire asintió.

Camino rápidamente a la habitación de Piers debía de ocultarse de Chris por lo menos el día de hoy y así se fuera tranquilizando un poco, por otro lado Piers tenía miedo de ver la reacción de Chris decido abrió la puerta vio a su capitán con una mirada de preocupación.

—Capitán, ¿Qué sorpresa? — dijo Piers actuando como si nada pasara.

—Piers, ¿No esta Claire? — pregunto Chris.

—No, ¿Le sucedido algo?

Chris suspiro.

—No te voy a mentir mereces saberlo. — afirmo Chris. — Ella me confeso que estaba embarazada y el padre del bebe eres tú.

Piers alzo una ceja.

—Chris, yo no soy al padre de ese bebe. — comento Piers.

—Lo eres, puede verlo en los ojos de Claire. — contesto Chris. — Bueno no te voy a seguir atormentando con la situación de mi hermana, si llegas a saber algo de ella me llamas por favor, estoy preocupado por la forma en que la trate.

—Claro, yo te hablo si llego a saber algo de Claire.

—Hasta luego.

Piers se despido de Chris vio cómo se alejaba, ahora estaba intrigado sobre el embarazo de Claire podía ser el padre del bebe porque no recordaba lo sucedido en la noche cuando fueron a Londres a festejar el cumpleaños de Sherry, pero si podía existir la probabilidad ya que despertó en el dormitorio de Claire a la mañana siguiente y estaba semidesnudo.

Suspiro.

Cerro la puerta del apartamento, si las palabras de Chris eran ciertas él se haría responsabilidad de los gastos del bebe. Camino hacia su habitación para poder charlar una vez más con Claire necesitaba escucharlo de ella y así comprobar todo, toco la puerta de su dormitorio al no escuchar ninguna palabra decidió entrar pudo ver a Claire acostada sobre su cama con los ojo cerrados.

— ¿Claire? — pregunto Piers.

—Estoy bien, solo estaba descansando. — respondió ella con una ligera sonrisa.

— ¿Es él bebe es mío?

Claire estaba boquiabierta al escucharlo decir esa pregunta, no estaba segura si era verdaderamente de él, sin embargo podría decirse que sí, se levantó de la cama para abrazarlo una vez más.

—Sí, él bebe es nuestro. — contesto Claire.

— ¿Por qué no me lo mencionaste? Tuve que escucharlo de Chris. — afirmo el joven.

—No quería hacerte falsas ilusiones.

—Aunque fuera una falsa alarma, yo me haría responsable de mis acciones. —No te voy a dejar sola con un hijo mío, como te lo he dicho estaré contigo cuando sea necesario y saldremos adelante con esto.

Han pasado alrededor de nueve meses, Claire se encontraba en la sala de partos mientras Piers estaba hecho un desastre en la sala de espera, se le podía ver caminar por todo el espacio y ansioso por saber de su bebe y sobretodo de la mujer que amaba después de haber recibido aquella noticia Claire y Piers intentaron dar las cosas al segundo nivel ahora estaban llevando su relación de una manera sería, miró el reloj de la pared se le hacía eterna la espera de las noticias.

Cogió aire.

Debía de relajarse en estos momentos ya que la que está pasando por un momento doloroso era Claire, se sentó en el sofá que había. Pudo escuchar la puerta abrirse alzó su mirada y vio a un médico.

— ¿Es familiar de Claire Redfield? — pregunto el médico.

—Sí. — contesto Piers.

—Las cosas salieron a la perfección no hubo ninguna complicación en cuanto al parto, ambas se encuentran bien y felicidades. — Puede ir a verlas.

Piers asintió.

Le dio las gracias al médico para ir a ver a su novia y a su hija, caminaba por los pasillos del hospital de una manera rápida para llegar al piso de maternidad donde se encontraba Claire, su corazón latía fuertemente por la emoción que sentía en estos momentos no esperaba tener una hija en este año, aunque si estaba dentro en sus planes, pero no era el momento indicado todavía. Cuando llego a la habitación de Claire pudo verla cargando a su hija.

Sonrió al ver aquella escena.

—Piers. — dijo Claire un poco cansada.

— ¿Cómo están las dos? — pregunto el joven.

—Sophie se encuentra bien.

Piers le dio un suave beso en los labios a Claire, se sentía orgulloso de la familia que tenía y sobretodo porque Sophie Nivans Redfield iba a tener la mejor madre el mundo ya que Claire era excelente en el cuidado de los niños y jamás la dejaría de ninguna manera pase lo que pase.


End file.
